Christmas Gifts
by Abigail Emma D'Arcy
Summary: Cuando el Príncipe Encantador, el líder de los Hombres Alegres y el antiguo Capitán del Jolly Roger se juntan para pensar los regalos de Navidad de sus damas… Este fic participa en el reto "Vacaciones perfectas" del foro Once Upon a Time.


Disclaimer: Ni OUAT ni sus personajes, ni sus lugares, ni nada de eso me pertenecen. Yo solo escribo para divertirme y mejorar escribiendo. Este fic participa en el reto "Vacaciones perfectas" del foro Once Upon a Time.

 _Cuando el Príncipe Encantador, el líder de los Hombres Alegres y el antiguo Capitán del Jolly Roger se juntan para pensar los regalos de Navidad de sus damas…_

 **Christmas Gifts**

Emma estaba preocupada. Su padre sabía que cuando su ceño se fruncía hasta hacer que sus cejas casi se juntasen, su hija mayor estaba preocupada, porque ese era el mismo gesto que hacía él. Pero sabía que no iba a lograr nada si trataba de sonsacarle, así que se quedó tranquilamente sentado, mientras continuaba con su papeleo.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver el abeto que los Hombres Alegres habían colocado en la plaza del pueblo. La Navidad se había convertido rápidamente en sus vacaciones favoritas del año. No sólo por la posibilidad de disfrutar del fuego de la chimenea junto a su querida Mary Margaret, ni por poder jugar en la nieve con sus hijos y su nieto. Sino porque era una fiesta en la que toda la familia estaría unida.

Después de la locura del Inframundo, David, Killian y Robin habían formado un lazo de amistad muy fuerte. Los tres solían salir juntos a tomar unas copas, o se ayudaban con cualquier cosa con la que tuvieran un problema.

Ese hilo de pensamiento guió al príncipe/ayudante del sheriff a un pensamiento preocupante. ¿Tendrían Killian y Robin los regalos de Navidad comprados? Sabía que eran sus primeras navidades (teniendo en cuenta el fiasco de las dos primeras navidades de Killian y Robin en este mundo)

Así que, viendo que la cosa estaba tranquila, avisó a Emma de que se iba y, tras darle un beso en la frente y despedirse, fue a buscarlos.

Al primero al que encontró fue a Robin. Estaba en casa de Regina cuidando de su pequeña hija Zenda. Al siguiente que encontraron fue a Killian, que estaba en la casa que compartía con Emma desde que volvieron del Inframundo. Había estado leyendo algún libro de la "lista de recomendados" que Henry y Emma le habían hecho para aclimatarle a ese mundo.

Los tres se sentaron en el salón, y tras coger una botella de ron y unas cervezas, los tres amigos se miraron, esperando que el príncipe comenzase a hablar.

\- Chicos, ¿habéis preparado las cosas para las navidades?

\- Regina ha estado algo preocupada por todo lo de Zelena, pero sé que está preparando algo para Roland. Le hace muchísima ilusión, ayer no paró de hablar sobre Santa a Zenda.

\- Emma igual. Ahora que por fin estamos bien, y no hay ninguna amenaza sobre nuestras cabezas, dijo que por fin me iba a enseñar el significado de la Navidad

\- Y ¿Habéis comprado los regalos?

Los otros dos se miraron entre ellos y, avergonzados, negaron con la cabeza. Así que tras sonreír a sus amigos (término extraño ya que uno de ellos era el novio de su hija) y les dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

\- Nos vamos a preparar los regalos para las chicas

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Killian andaba por la calle principal y pensaba que podía regalarle a Emma. ¿Qué le regalas a la mujer que es tu amor verdadero, la que ha logrado convertirte en tu mejor yo, y que te ha sacado del Inframundo entregándote la mitad del corazón? ¿Esa mujer por la que se dejaría volver a matar sin siquiera pensarlo? ¿La mujer por la que haría un trato con el cocodrilo, su peor enemigo, y lucharía contra sus propios demonios? ¿Esa mujer que logra parar su corazón con una sola de sus sonrisas?

Fue entonces cuando un pequeño destello dorado captó su atención.

Perfecto.

…-…

Robin llevaba el carrito de Zenda, mientras observaba a Killian y David con el regalo de la joven sheriff. El príncipe tenía razón, debía regalarle algo especial a Regina. Pero ¿Qué le regalas a una reina? ¿A la mujer que ha logrado recomponer tu corazón y que te ha dejado entrar tras sus barreras? ¿A la mujer que ha aceptado todos tus fallos, y que te ha perdonado y que aun te sigue amando?

Entonces recordó una historia que David le había contado en una de sus salidas, y al ver a Bella en la calle sonrió.

Tenía el regalo perfecto para su reina.

…-…

Mientras ayudaba a Killian con su regalo, David suspiró. No tenía ni idea de que iba a comprarle a Blanca esas navidades.

Sonrió al pensar en ella. Su esposa, su amor verdadero, la otra mitad de su corazón, la madre de sus hijos, la única a la que podría amar…

Sus pensamientos cambiaron hacia su hija, su preciosa Emma, su princesa con espada en la mano, su guerrera con corazón de niña perdida, su pequeño cisne. Pensó en el pequeño Neal, que había vivido tanto y ya mostraba el mismo carácter curioso que su hermana…

Se fijo en una vitrina y sonrió.

Eso era justo lo que necesitaba

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Era la mañana del día de Navidad, y los más jóvenes (Henry, Roland, Neal y Zenda) disfrutaban de los regalos dejados por Santa. Pero ahora era el turno de los mayores, que estaban sentados en sus sitios, mirándose entre nerviosos y emocionados.

\- Bien, supongo que os tenemos que entregar los regalos…

\- Supongo que nosotros primero.

David miró a sus compañeros y los tres cogieron sus bolsas. El primero en sacarlo fue Robin que le entregó una pequeña cajita a Regina, que sonreía con curiosidad.

\- Hable con Bella para conseguir tu regalo. Ella sabía que Rumplestinskin podría ayudarme a encontrarlo. Bella se lo pidió como un favor para que no nos costase nada.

Regina abrió la cajita con curiosidad, y al ver el pequeño vial su corazón casi se paró:

\- Sé cuanto deseas un hijo propio y David me contó lo de tu poción que te hace estéril. Me habló del agua del lago Nostos y supusimos que Rumpelstiltskin tendría algo de esa agua. Así que si quieres…

\- Oh Robin… Eres el hombre más increíble, bueno y dulce del mundo. – dijo ella mientras le besaba. – Me encantaría tener niños contigo… si tú quieres.

Los otros cuatro sonrieron mientras veían a la pareja. Entonces Regina agitó su muñeca y un anillo apareció en la mano del arquero. Tenía en el centro una piedra verde oscuro rodeada por espirales. Era el anillo adecuado para él. Con curiosidad los chicos miraron el anillo de Robin que, sin palabras, le preguntó a Regina.

\- Este anillo tiene unos hechizos de protección. Evitarán que te arranquen el corazón, te hieran o que la magia oscura te haga daño.

\- Gracias mi reina. Lo cuidaré como un tesoro.

Le dio un beso con cariño y una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a los otros. Pero ahora era el turno de David, que con una sonrisa le entrego su bolsa a Blanca.

Era una cajita que contenía un medallón de plata. Dentro, una foto de ellos, Emma y el pequeño Neal sonriendo en una de sus cenas familiares. La había tomado Killian a escondidas, lo que la hacía todavía más una foto de familia, aunque reducida.

Con una sonrisa Blanca se lo puso al cuello y le dio un beso a David en los labios.

\- Es precioso cariño.

\- Killian fue el que me ayudó a escogerlo.

\- Gracias Killian es precioso.

\- De nada su majestad. – dijo el ex pirata con su sonrisa patentada.-

\- Bien, éste es mi regalo

Blanca le entregó su paquete, y al abrirlo el príncipe sonrió. Era una muñequera con un león rampante en plata.

\- Si llevas esta muñequera y estás en peligro, el hechizo que lleva hará que la mía empiece a calentar, si alguien te ataca te protegerá. Emma me ayudó lanzando el hechizo.

-Gracias Blanca. – le dio un beso en los labios y luego se giro hacia su hija – También a ti Emma.

\- De nada papá. – dijo Emma haciéndole sonreír.

Finalmente era el turno de Killian, que miró a sus amigos con nerviosismo. Se colocó frente a Emma y le cogió las manos. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, la miró a los ojos.

\- Emma, desde el momento en el que te conocí, lograste cambiarme. Lograste cambiar a ese pirata lleno de 300 años de odio que no veía más allá en un hombre que tenía un motivo, un sentido en su vida. Convertiste a ese pirata en un héroe. Me convertiste en un hombre que se sentía capaz de amarte. Y quiero seguir siendo ese hombre. Quiero ser el que te haga sonreír cada día y el que guarde tus sueños, el que pelee contigo cada batalla y el que te bese cada mañana. Así que… - el pirata hincó la rodilla en el suelo y miro a su princesa de ojos verdes - ¿Emma Swan me harías el honor de hacerme el hombre más feliz de éste y los demás mundos y ser mi esposa?

Emma, totalmente boquiabierta miró a Killian, que la miraba esperando. Fue entonces cuando vio los ojos verdes de ella llenarse de lágrimas, mientras asentía.

\- Si, si, si. ¡ME CASARÉ CONTIGO KILLIAN!

Él se puso de pie y deslizó el anillo por su dedo, mientras ella sonreía, y el resto de la familia aplaudía emocionada (o en el caso de Blanca lloraba a moco tendido). Tras darle unos cuantos besos más Emma sonrió y dijo:

\- Killian, tu regalo está en esa cajita. Ábrelo – se lo señalo con una sonrisa tímida.

Killian fijo sus ojos en la cajita de madera. La miró por todos los lados, tratando de averiguar que tenía dentro, incluso la agitó, pero Robin le grito "Ábrelo de una vez" lo abrió con cuidado y sacó el contenido.

\- ¿Emma?

Killian se giró a mirarla, con unos pequeños patucos de lana en la mano. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de preguntas que Emma respondió asintiendo.

\- Si Killian. Para las próximas navidades tendremos a un pequeño o a una pequeña pirata en casa.


End file.
